PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Shadowsin
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Shadowsin (talk • ) he paid me 50 bucks. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:14, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Accepted IS ALL LIES!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:15, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::Decline I'm mean and nasty and i like it that way. so many RFBM's atm and mine is going well bad. xD To be perfectly honest it was a joke nomination anyway. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:18, 21 January 2008 (EST) Support #Cool. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:29, 13 January 2008 (EST) #Cuz I herd he lieks mudkipz. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:48, 18 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 19:23, 13 January 2008 (EST) #:aww D: jk :P.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:34, 13 January 2008 (EST) #At aurons request, i'm going to explain my vote a tad more. Shadowsin has not demonstrated the qualities that i feel are required by a bm. He has a large number of contributions, most of which are not related to builds at all, be they contests, arguments, talk pages, etc. Most of his contributions to builds are talk pages, where he rarely says anything productive. It's tough to discern any amount of skill from his talk posts, and his votes often seem moronic, so thus i can't give him a support. In addition, he's a D-bag, which is another reason why i lean towards oppose. Bob fregman 20:47, 13 January 2008 (EST) #:ofc xD it wouldnt be an RFBMs w/o your name under oppose.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:43, 14 January 2008 (EST) #::I've supported a number of candidates, mostly the good ones.Bob fregman 18:07, 15 January 2008 (EST) #:::Oh ouch, my feelings. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:28, 19 January 2008 (EST) #No, and here's why. He hasn't really demonstrated knowledge of GW, and has little qualities which i do not like for a BM. Like Bob said, many of his contributions for builds (for which there aren't many) are pointless and don't help the build.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:28, 20 January 2008 (EST) #:Links? o.o--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:44, 21 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:56, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Because you have "This user is mainly a Pve Player" AND "This user is mainly a PvP Player" on ur userpage -_-.-Jax010 23:06, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:The PvX userbox template doesn't work. Which is why I'm a PvE player. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 23:08, 14 January 2008 (EST) #::Wow thats a new one.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']] 23:27, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:::As oppsed to the nothing on your usepage. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']] 23:28, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Seems biast every now and then. Also, his contribs for his current page (when I posted) contain VERY LITTLE BUILDS. Get back on builds and not on Talk pages and RfA's, IMO. --20pxGuildof 15:15, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:no u :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:24, 18 January 2008 (EST) #Definitely an active contributor, but I'm afraid I haven't seen a significant display of BM qualities. The nominee is seen very often, but recent contribs show that most edits are on user talk pages. Provides modest insight into builds and shows solid understanding of game mechanics, but I have not seen a proactive approach to handling builds. He is a good player with a good, critical mind; but I don't think he needs to be a Build Master to be a respected presence on build pages -- at least, not at this stage. I also don't believe the nomination and the nominee's responses reflected the expected manner of a BM. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 10:09, 18 January 2008 (EST) #No. Lord Belar 18:43, 19 January 2008 (EST) #No too. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:17, 20 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #No picture in sig=phail. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:25, 16 January 2008 (EST) #:...lol? -- Mafaraxas 17:38, 16 January 2008 (EST) #::Happeh?--image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']] 01:43, 17 January 2008 (EST) #:::No! And Neutral is still clearly superior to any other alternative. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:20, 18 January 2008 (EST) #::::AH NEUTRAL, CALL THE SWISS GUARD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 15:59, 18 January 2008 (EST) # I want 50 bucks! Midget chinese 18:02, 20 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Shadowsin Shadowsin